Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a lavender, female Mobian cat and a tough princess in her dimension. Blaze's first encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog was when he found her in captivity after she was captured by a group of SWATbots outside of Knothole. At first hostile to the "Blue One", Blaze eventually realized Sonic meant her no harm after their brief battle ended and he offered his friendship. Blaze vanished soon after, promising to haunt Sonic's dreams as he'd haunted hers. She later assisted Sonic, Tails, and Marine in battling Captain Whisker, Johnny and Dr. Nega to retrieve a Chaos Emerald. In her next encounter with someone from Mobius Prime, she worked with Shadow and Marine to defeat Metal Sonic. Blaze later returned to Mobius Prime searching for another of her Sol Emeralds, which she serves as the Guardian of and ended up joining Team Rose in what became a four-way scramble for the gem. Since then she has joined forces with Sonic and her former teammates on a number of occasions. Personality Normally cool and collected, Blaze gives the impression that she keeps a tight lid on her emotions, but this may not be her true nature. Despite her calm appearance, she can lose her temper easily. Her temper also makes it more difficult for her to think clearly, leaving her prone to sneak attacks. She also has a fondness of Marine the Raccoon, though often has her patience tried by her. Appearance Blaze is a lilac cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her tail dark purple (though it has often been miscolored white). She wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a gold collar and white tights; the cuffs are fuzzy and white (sometimes miscolored lilac). She has plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. Her outfit is generally accented in pinks and reds, including her high heeled shoes, hairband, coat trim and a small gem on her forehead. She was once briefly shown with her mantle removed. Powers and Abilities * Fire Manipulation: Blaze can conjure fire at any place on or all over her body and even launch barrages of fireballs at enemies. By jumping into the air and twirling, she can become a fiery tornado and attacks using her feet and can also conjure up fields of fire around her hands to protect her from damage, which comes in useful during hand-to-hand combat. She has also been shown to teleport with her flames. * Superhuman Speed: While she lacks their stamina, she is fully able to keep up with Sonic and Shadow's speed for short periods of time. * Flight: By using this in combination with her fire, she turns into a veritable living comet and is even capable of brief flight. * Super Form: With the power of all seven Sol Emeralds, she is also able to undergo a Super transformation and become Burning Blaze. Category:Sega charaacters Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega Category:Fictional character